


Ino

by IvyBel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i literally just wanted to write something and undertale became the thing, i sort of became a stanley parable narrator oscar wilde love child but that's okay, mentions of the goat family, not much editing, probably a bit boring but i had fun writing it, probably a one shot because i have no urge to make this into something long, this is what i write instead of actually updating my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBel/pseuds/IvyBel
Summary: The Underground is completely empty. Or, rather, it was, before the arrival of yet another child falling down below. This time, though, there's no one to meet them, and one has to wonder what these so called "monsters" used to be like.





	Ino

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Undertale in so long, this practically became a self reflection. Enjoy this small break between the usual long and thought out Undertale fanfictions.

The Underground was empty. That much was obvious from just a look around. There were no living beings to be discovered, and there was no one around to know why.

 

Maybe they all got murdered. A quaint possibility, though perhaps a slim one. Someone who goes through the trouble to empty an entire place of life doesn't just stop at the people, but goes on to ERASE the place itself. If everyone had been murdered, there would be no more Underground.

 

Maybe they all left, though they would've had a hard time doing that, wouldn't they? The Barrier was still as unbroken as ever, and even so, the place wouldn't have had such a gloomy vibe to it had everyone escaped.

 

All of these musing were coming from the head of a cheerful young child named Ino, who was at the moment was a bit less cheerful than usual. As if falling through a hole and landing on a bed of rotting flowers wasn't a bad enough for day's start, they had been steadily reading through the books in this small little house, and every page was just making them feel worse.

 

Speaking of the house, it was starting to creep them out a little bit. While in it's prime it may have passed for cozy, time had not been kind to it, the rotting wood and moss littered about only serving as a reminder that no one had lived here in a very long time.

 

There was still a fire going in the fireplace, though, that was nice. Strange, but nice. They hoped that it wouldn't burn the house down, though if it was going to, it probably already would. Ino was still having a hard time processing the whole "monsters are/were real" thing, so focusing on the fireplace was a nice change of pace. Despite the fire hazard, they had sat themselves right in front of it to read, grateful for the light and warmth.

 

As they closed the cover on whatever number book they had sped through, a yawn managed to escape them without warning, and served no useful purpose except to remind the child how tired they were. How long had they spent down here, wandering around with no real purpose in mind? They didn't really want to sleep in this old creaky house, but unless they wanted to sleep outside it (they really didn't), they were going to have to suck it up buttercup and find a place to nap.

 

Being not an idiot most of the time, they acknowledged given that all the other furniture was there and covered in multiple layers of dust, that there were also some beds in this house that were also covered in multiple layers of dust. Ino wasn't quite psyched about that last part, but it was what it was.

 

Still reluctant to explore the rest of the house but not really wanted to fall asleep on the floor, the child pushed themselves to their feet, glancing at the pile of books they'd pulled off the shelf before grabbing one in case they couldn't fall asleep. Nothing like reading about snails to make them doze off.

 

Tiptoeing through the house as if to avoid waking up some unknown entity, Ino couldn't help but notice some of the pictures on the wall. Some of them had faded and some of them had long fallen off their perches, but a few were still visible. They were of a family of...goats? Goats? Why was a family of goats here? Bipedal goats? This place sure was strange.

 

Wait, that one wasn't a goat. Ino had been so distracted by the idea of goat-monster-things that they hadn't noticed that one of them was a human. Or at least looked like one. They briefly entertained the idea of a quadrupedal human before deciding no, never mind, it was time to stop, this was getting too weird. Looking at a family's pictures in a rotting house and thinking about all that was definitely too weird.

 

Ino's gaze lingered on the other human's for a moment longer, and then they continued on their quest, affectionately named "find a minimally dusty bed."

 

Upon encountering a REALLY OLD DOOR, Ino wondered if the door was locked, or whether there was something behind it that was important. The two options were to be ACTIVE or PASSIVE about this door. There were more doors, they were sure they could find another one. On the other hand, there was a door right here. What secrets could a goat family possibly be hiding? Don't answer that.

 

Deciding to be ACTIVE and take some sort of initiative, the child gave the door a kick, as if to knock it down. When it didn't budge, they tried the door and found it to be unlocked. With a bit of pushing, the rusty hinges gave way, and the door opened to reveal...a bedroom. As expected, but not without a bit of disappointment. You'd think a goat family's secrets would be bigger than that.

 

If the other parts of the house were unused, this room was so dusty that one could probably roll it all up into a ball and win some sort of world record. Just the act of pushing the door and taking a step in kicked up so much dust that Ino spent a few minutes coughing, throwing up more dust in the process. The entire room was grey and dark and dusty and generally unpleasant.

 

On the bright side, the room had a bed, at least that what that gray mass in the corner looked like. With steps reminiscent of a doctor performing brain surgery, Ino made their way over to the bed, and slowly made their way on top of it.

 

Ino had a feeling there was a lot of dust in the Underground. Ino didn't like it at all, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

 

As it turned out, the dust wasn't much of a factor in the child's exhaustion, because after lying on the bed for just a few minutes, Ino was asleep.

 

Everything in the Underground was still. The Underground was almost empty. And no one was left to know why.


End file.
